


X is for Xenial and Xenelasia

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [24]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, What's this, a Cia perspective chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: She supposes that they had both changed.





	X is for Xenial and Xenelasia

_ “No. Now leave.” _

The dark witch honestly wasn't expecting anything less from the creature that stood before her. She had observed it and its ilk for some time as she plotted her revenge against that petulant golden waif of a princess. Cia knew that the Dragon Knight would not come willingly of course but causing a bit of grief towards the recluse was too good of an opportunity to pass up. She had seen how vehemently the  _ guardian _ (pathetic) kept its near forceful isolation of its clan from the outside world. None of the creatures in the caves knew of their original purpose. Which was to serve the dark power that had freed her from her imprisonment of isolation and strive for what truly belonged to her. The heart of the hero.

But if she was to accomplish this goal she needed an army. Not just any army but the army of the Dark King of old. Which unfortunately had pledged its allegiance to the bastard general in front of her through years of reeducation and freedom from any outside influences that might remind them of their place.

Well Cia wasn't about to let a filthy mutt or centuries of isolation get in her way.

After all she had suffered  _ eons _ of it.

* * *

_ “What the hell are you doing here?” _

The reformed witch honestly expected a bit of hostility towards her but was surprised to find genuine confusion instead. Although the words were harsh that was just the way the man in front of her spoke.

Honestly Cia didn't actually know why she came back to the beginning of her conquest. Perhaps it was to remind herself of the evil she was capable of and to punish herself by seeing the destruction she had caused firsthand. She couldn't bring herself to even get near the crystal nowadays.

But imagine her shock as she saw not destruction and ruin but rather beauty and splendor. Granted it wasn't back to how it was exactly, construction appeared to still be ongoing, however, there seemed to be a sort of fusion of old and new that just worked so artistically.

Even more surprising were the humans swarming the place.

There were a few human engineers about helping with the layout of the new architecture, comparing notes among the others there. Hylian construction workers mixed with the Gorons and Reptilians were swapping stories and teaching jokes as if it was the norm. Hell there were even a couple of Gerudo setting up shops and selling their wares, completely unbothered by the heat.

Realizing that she hadn't answered Volga’s query she looked him right in the eyes and saw that there too was a change. No longer did they hold the emotion that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't put a name to it. If she had to guess she would have called it  _ mistrust  _ or  _ disappointment _ but even that couldn't describe the hard cold glint in his eyes when she first met him.

No. What she saw was something else.  _ Hope _ ?  _ Peace _ ?  _ Pride _ ? She couldn't name this new bright spark either but what she didn't see was _ anger _ .

That's when Cia realized that he no longer held her to her past mistakes.

_ “Nothing much just thought I'd visit.” _

And if he can forgive her then maybe she can too.

**Author's Note:**

> Look it's Cia! She's such an intriguing character I wanted in on introspecting her too.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
